Califonia Sunshine
by jhutchismylife
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen goes to California for the summer in her uncle's resort she meets a stranger; Peeta Mellark who is pretty familiar to her.What can change in only a summer?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION...I HOPE IT WON'T SUCK TO MUCH!PLZ REVIEW AND STUFF3**

***I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER COLLINS DOES* ;)**

* * *

><p>''Prim!Come and take your suitacase!''i yelled as my little sister Prim rushed in the room.''Aren't you excited about going to California Katniss?''she said to me and while she was jumping up and down from excitement. ''Yeah...Ok''i said and gave her the summer job my mum got was the last thing i wanted right now.I had to spend the entire summer in this whole new place away from my home and friends.I knew the one person i would miss best friend have been best friends since we were in pre in Detroit things are quiet but in California...Someone's yelling interupted me and i saw Gale in front of me. Gale hat familiar characteristics with had Grey eyes and brown hair but he was much more dark skinned, muscular and taller than me.''Hey Catnip''he said and gave me a i first met Gale he asked me my name and when i told him Katniss he heard then he had been calling me Catnip.''Hey 's up?''i asked.''Just came to say goodbye''he muttered.''Mmm...Something is bothing you Hawthorne...Spit it out''i said confidently.''Nothing..I'm just sad i won't be seeing you for the next three months.''he almost i bursted in laughter and said:''Awwww...That's sooo cute Gale''.''I'm serious''he said.I was pretty confused but then he said:''Ok you have to will miss your will be calling me right...?''.I smiled and said:''Of course and these 3 months will pass in no time.I assure you Hawthorne''.He smilled and then we went was June but it was so hot outside i thought it was mid mom and Prim were in the car waiting for dad had passed away when i was eleven and since then i've been living with my mom and i looked at them i almost saw the same had blue eyes and blonde hair just like my mum.I was just like my loved hunting and singing.''Catnip?Did you hear what i said?''Gale asked me.''No...''i muttered and gave him a shy smile.''I said i will miss you a lot and...''said Gale and before he could finish the sentence he grabbed me and kissed course i didn't kiss and him and i quickly pulled away.''Are you nuts?'' i yelled at him and slapped him.''Katniss...Wait''he shouted as he tried to catch up with me. I putted the luggage and the car and got continued to shout my begged me to come out to talk but all i said to him was my mum started the car and we left.<p>

* * *

><p>In the plane i putted my headphones on and i listened to music.I wasn't in the mood to listen to music but i just wanted to avoid my mom's and Prim's questions.I have never thought i liked Gale and i supposed that he hadn't thought of he liked me i was leaving for the summer would give him time to think were going to stay with my Uncle Haymitch,my mom's brother, and his wife Effie in their expensive resort next to the beach. The hospital where my mom would work was within a 10 minute driving the resort it hat 3 Olympic sized swimming pools,2 tennis courts, basketball and football fields and a giant five-star hotel in which we would be staying it wasnt gonna be that my eyes closed and i fell into a peacefull i knew it we were in took our luggages and went to the arriving section and i saw a woman holding a paper ''EVERDEENS''.She wasn't a driver for was really tall with wavy honey blonde curls and green perky was about 35 years old but she looked really wore a white pair of skinny jeans, a pink short blouse with lace and really big pink high was like a real life my mum told her who she was she smiled brightly and said with her perky voice to us:''Nice to meet you all!I'm Effie,Haymitch's wife.I've heard so much about all of you!You must be KatnissShe turned to me and hugged me tightly.''Hi''i said shyly and smiled.''Girls now we have to get in the car and go to the will be there''shye said as she leaded us front of us was a big black opened the door and we got driver took out suitcases and putted them in the inside of the limo was all from offered to us water,tea and coffee but we all has never been more excited in her life.A big smile was planted in her face as she was talking with Effie about the resort world was the one for Prim.I just wanted to go back home.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SECOND CHAPTER IS HERE PEOPLE! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW I WRITE FOR 1 HOUR AND IN THE END I HAVE A REALLY SMALL PART THAT ARE WRITTEN IN **_italic style_ ** ARE KATNISS'S ;)**

***I STILL DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES***

* * *

><p>The resort was much better than i hotel was a giant 8 floored building with a breathtaking view to the pool and the pools were amazing and so did the tennis courts, the basketball and football fields and the beach had clear blue water and golden rooms were even better.I had the president suite because i was uncle Haymitch's favourite, as Effie suite was had chandeliers with crystals and wooden floor, perctly the main room it had a giant living room with a plasma TV and white leather also had a fireplace whitch i wouldn't also had a big balcony with an awesome view in the a large hallway i went to the fist door i was a giant bathroom with purple floor and wall tiles and a big also had a Shauna and a large the end of the hallway it was a big double glass door.I opened it and i was was a giant room with pale walls and wooden the one side it had a kingsize double bed with silk had giant crystal chandeliers and expenisve art works all over the black leather armchairs were in front of a plasma already felt like home now. I opened a door next to the bed and saw a giant was in my of dresses,skirts,t-shirts,jeans,shoes,accessories and jewelery.I had to meet mum,Prim, Effie and Haymitch in the restaurant in 10 minutes.I choose an olive strapless dress and a pair of olive high heels.I made my hair a braid and i wore my dad's was a mockingjay.I grabbed an olive purse and went outside.I took the elevator and went to the was sitting in the table with Effie, mum and Prim next to he saw me he standed up and i literally threw myself to his arms.A tear runned from his was really tall with blonde hair a little shorter that the shoulder and blue eyes.''I missed you a lot Haymitch''i said.""Me too sweetheart now sit have to order.''he said and sat in his chair.I sat next to Prim and then the waiter was tall with a muscular body, curly blonde hair and blue was something about this guy that was really he spotted my eyes he instantly said:''Katniss?Katniss Everdeen''.''Do i know you from somewhere?''i asked surprised.''I'm Peeta...Peeta Mellark from family has a bakery...''he said it happened.I remembered him.<em>I was about 12 years old and i was sitting under the Willow Tree next to my was raining cats and dogs and i was from the rain i saw a figure was a boy in my age with curly blonde hair and blue came and sat next to me.''Are you ok?''he asked me sweetly.''Yes, can you please leave and leave me alone?''i said and continued crying.''i won't leave if you won't tell me what is wrong''he said and came closer.I told him about my dad and about my mom's depression and he said:''I'm so sorry Down please''.I continued sobbing and he asked me:''Are you hungry?''.''A little''i out of the backpack he held he pulled out two loaves of were a little burnt nut the seemed i noticed something in his left was bruised.''Take the bread...I'm sorry that it's burnt.''he said.''Peeta you did it on purpose so you can give it to hitted you''i almost whispered.'''It's ok..This time it was worth it''he muttered.''She hits you?We can't let this have to go face her''i yelled.''Katniss..No..It's no big deal...I'll be ok...Just stay strong''he said and runned next years he avoided me...<em>

* * *

><p>''Peeta..''i almost Haymitch hit his hand in the table and said:''Ok..Enough with the reunion.I'll have a duck with orange''.''Me too''said mum, Effie and Prim in unison.''I will have a lamb stew''i almost whispered.''Ok Thanks''Peeta said and left.''I have to go to the bathroom''i announced and left to the bathroom.I took some deep breaths and said to myself:''It's just Peeta..Just Peeta''.I opened the door and returned to the 10 minutes Peeta came with the we ate everybody discussed about their latest news except of me.I was eating quietly and thinking about Peeta.I wanted to talk to him so left the restaurant and we went home.I had a shower when the door knocked.I was still with my towel but i went to open the door.I opened and i saw Peeta holding my .''Em...Hi...''i said with hesitation.''You forgot your purse at the restaurant..''he said.''Thank you so much Peeta..'' i said and gave me the purse.''Katniss?Do you want to go out to eat with me?''he hesitation i said to him:''Yes i would love to''.I think i like Peeta after boy with the bread.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**THAT IS CHAPTER THE OTHER CHAPTER THE SITE MIXED SOME SENTENCES AND IT WAS A MESS SO I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE ! **

***I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GREAT SUZANNE COLLINS DOES***

* * *

><p>My ''date'' with Peeta was at 8.00 but i am starting to get ready from 5.00!I took a shower and now i have to do my hair.I made two braids and connected them and made the rest of my long hair curls.I putted some mascara and eyeliner and of course my dad's mockingjay necklace.I wore a short white silk dress which had the front part short but the behind long.I wore a pair of white high heels grabbed a clutch and left the the lobby Peeta was sitting in the couch holding a beautiful yellow was wearing a black suit with a dark blue was so handsome in that he saw me hid mouth hung open and he quickly standed up to greet me.<p>

''Hey Katniss..''he said nervoursly and waved his he gave me the beautiful flower he was holding.''Hi...Thank you so much for the...''i said

'' 's no big deal...You look really beautiful tonight''he muttered.I felt my cheeks turning red and i thanked showed me the way to the restaurant and we sat in a table close to the ordered a Spicy Tuna Tartare and i took a bourbon pecan we finished eating he paid the whole dinner even thought i told him only to pay for his we went to the beach and sat in a bench in the shore.

''So..What is the baker boy from Detroit doing in California?''i asked him.

''I came here to stay with my brother, i finished school i will stay stay here to help him with the new bakery''he said as calmly as he could.

''Cool...Um..Why did you avoid me all the time?''i asked more half smiled and said:''I felt a little akward after that day in the tree''

''I should be the one to be nervous.I've never told you how thankfull i was.''i said.

''It wasn't a big deal...Really...''he said as i realised my teeth were creeking from the though it was June at nights it was as cold as , before i could answer to him, he took his jacket off and putted it on my shoulders.''You don't need to...''i said but he told me that he wasn't cold and i should wear took a walk in the beach and then we returned to the hotel.

''Goodnight Katniss.''he said and hugged felt so good to feel his body in mine even for that seconds.

''Goodnight Peeta''i said and walked the lobby i bumped into the last person i wanted to Haymich.

''Heyyyyy''i said as cheerfully as i could.

''What are you doing outside after midnight wearing girly clothes and a boy's jacket?''he said as i remembered i still wore Peeta's jacket.

''It's none of your business can i go to bed?''i asked as i yawned to look tired.

''Sure sweetheart..Oh!Tomorrow night we have the Fire&Ice and Effie will go shopping for the will be outside of your suite in 10. ''he said and then walked it was going to be a Peeta be there?...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 UP!REVIEWWWW PLZ 3 LOVE YOU ALL 3**

* * *

><p>I woke up by a really annoying knock in my suite's door.I wore my robe and opened the was there wearing a light blue dress, looking all perky and excited.<p>

''Katniss dear!Aren't you ready yet?''she said and got in.

''Can i just sleep?I don't want to go to that stupid dance!''i yelled and laid in the couch.

''Calm Down Sweetie!I think you should know that this cute waiter Peeta..i think..will be there too.''she said and my eyes lit was going to be there?I had to go...I wanted to see him again.I nodded ok and i went to get ready.I made my hair a quick braid and wore a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt.

''i'm ready let's go''i said and then we walked took the limo and went took me to lots of expensive stores and brought me jewelery, a bag and shoes for the we are at her stylist friend the celebrities wear his designs so Effie wanted to buy me an amazing dress for the was a tall afro american man with lots of pearcing and a line of golden eyeliner.

''Effie Darling!''he squaled and hugged Effie giggled.

''That's my niece need a magnificent dress for the Fire and Ice you find us something?''she smiled and came close to and gave me a curious made me wear tons of dresses which i found innapropiatte and some just gave me the last dress and packed it up.

''This is perfect...It will be great on you the dance.''he said and shaked my we arrived in my suite a bunch of weird people were there.A tall man with purple lipstick and orange crocksew curls and a really beutiful woman with long auburn was also a woman with aqua spiked hair and golden tattoos above her eyebrows.

''Katniss let me introduce you to Flavius,Octavia and are going to get you ready for the dance!''she said as my prep team greeted me.

Octavia made my nails and my make eyelashes were now full and long and a sparkly orange-red eyeshadow was laid in my eyes.

Venia made my hair a bun from small braids and putted glitter all over my also putted a sparkly powder all over my body.

Then Cinna came in and told me to close my eyes.I felt the silk fabric in my body and then the big weight of the putted my shoes on and then they told me to open my dress was was covered by sparkly valuable jewelery, redand white with blue ending that emphasized the edges of the flame slightest move gives the impression that they are thousands of shoes were high heels in the color of the Effie walked in.

''Katniss..You look beautiful...''she said and hugged me

''Don't destroy my masterpieceee''Cinna yelled

''Go Katniss we will come later''she said and opened the door for me.I took the elevator and arrived at the whole place was ready for the first person i noticed was was wearing a black tux with a matching black tie and was drinking some his eyes caught left his drink and came towards me.

''Hi..''he said nervously

''Hey Peeta you look really handsome tonight''i said

''You look as radiant as the sun Katniss''he said and i instantly blussed.

I mouthed a shy thank you and smiled politely.

''Do you want to dance with me?''he asked as he offered me his hand.I took it and we started dancing.I felt his hands twisting around me and it was like i was in a eyes,his hands, his levander smell, everything about the end of he night we were dancing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

''Katniss...''he muttered

''Peeta...''i said before he grabbed me and kissed couldn't be compared to the kiss with kiss had .His tongue in my mouth,his hands in my hair.I loved him.


End file.
